<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by Dtrob1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515362">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224'>Dtrob1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>911 tv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 118 invites Buck's parents to a family dinner. Buck's mother questions his attachment to his new family especially his attachment to Christopher and Eddie. Buck starts to question himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents &amp; Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family Dinner<br/>A 911 Story</p><p>	The members of the 118 were getting ready for a family dinner in honor of Bucks parents being in town.  They have just arrived and Buck was giving a tour of the rigs and the lower level.  Bobby, Athena, Hen, Eddie, and Chimney were working on the dinner, and waiting for Buck to bring his parents upstairs.<br/>	Bobby was trying to keep everyone on the same page.”Alright we know that these two are not Buck's favorite people.”<br/>“Gee cap,” Eddie was chopping onions, “I think that is the under- statement of the year.”<br/>“You have no idea,” Chimney shook his head, “I have seen them together, and let’s just say it is painful.   I have never felt bad for Buck until now.”<br/>“Guys they’re coming.” Hen was looking over the rail\<br/>Buck could be heard as he walked up the stairs.  “Up here is our living space.  Out TV,, basically where we can hang out.”<br/>“Hang out?” Mrs. Buckley snorted, “Is that what you do all day hang out.”<br/>“No not at all.” Buck tried to change the subject. “Mom, dad allow me to introduce my Captain Bobby Nash, and his wife Sargent Athena Grant, this is Henretta Wilson, Howard you know, and my buddy Eddie.”<br/>‘It is a pleasure Mr and Mrs. Buckley.” Eddie was working on rolling meatballs for dinner. “Forgive me for not shaking hands, I am on KP duty.” <br/>Mr. Buckley was surprised. “KP duty a military man?”<br/>“Yes sir,” Eddie said proudly. “Army sergeant medic.”<br/>“Eddie won the silver star,” Buck did not know what to say, “ And wait until you meet his son Chris.”<br/> Bobby extended his hand. ‘Mrs. and Mrs. Buckley it is an honor to meet you. Buck is one of my best firefighters.”<br/>“Buck again.” Phillip Buckley shook Bobby’s hand. “Thank you for saying that. I glad to see that Even has found something I am just surprised he has to come all this way to find it”<br/>“Well Buck, Evan.” Athena corrected herself. “He has become an important member of our family.  We just love him.”<br/>Mrs. Buckley snorted again, “Family I am glad, for him I guess it takes more than blood to make a family.  Like this table it is set for a great deal of people.”<br/>“Yes it is,” Bobby said proudly. “When we heard you were in town, we thought we would have a family dinner in your honor. So we invited our families.  My step-son, Harry, his dad Mike, Hen’s partner Karen and their kids, Maddie, of course, oh and Eddie’s son Christopher.  The only one that cannot make it is May. She took Maddie’s shift.”<br/>Mrs. Buckly shook her head. “You really should not have done that. Phillip maybe we should go.”<br/>“Mom what are you doing?” Buck was annoyed, “A lot of people went out of their way to be here to meet you.  All you have to do is, what did always tell me, mind your manners.”<br/>The tension in the room was broken with a voice from below. “Dad you up there? Dad, Buck, you there?”<br/>The sound of Christopher’s voice put a huge smile on Eddie’s face, but his hands were full of chopped meat, and he had to wash his hands before getting his son. “Hang on son I’m coming.”<br/>Buck was still staring at his mother. “I got him Eddie. You keep working on your meatballs.” and he went down the stairs.<br/>“Margret,” Phillip Buckley broke the tension, “I think it would be impolite if we leave now.  These people have gone out their way for us.”<br/>Margret Buckley sat down in one of the chairs around the table. “Fine, fine far be it for me not to mind my manners.”<br/>Buck came running up the stairs with Christopher's crutches and bookbag in one hand, and Chris slung over the other shoulder. “Alright who wants to play whack a kid.”<br/>Christopher was laughing as Chimney and Bobby gave him a friendly slap. When he got to Athena and Hen, Hen was laughing. “I don’t want that side Buck, turn him around. Buck turned around that Athena and Hen could kiss Chris on the  head.”<br/>“Hey Aunt Hen, hey Aunt Athena,” Christopher was laughing, “Put me down,Buck, put me down.”<br/>“Oh alright whatever.” Buck sets Christopher on his feet. “There you go show us your strong legs. “<br/>Buck set  Christopher in front of Eddie. :Hey dad, how are you doing?   Wait, you’re cooking oh no.”<br/>“Not to worry pal Uncle Bobby is cooking, I'm just helping.” Eddie laughed “How was school today?”<br/>Christopher was still standing with his hands on the counter. “It was great I had three test today, so no homework.  I did really well.”<br/>Buck was looking in Chris’ backpack. “Oh really we will be the judge of that. Let’s see a hundred in spelling, nice. A 95 in math is very good, we got a trip slip to a museum, boring, and what are these.”<br/>Christopher reached for them “Come on Buck they are mine give them back.  I have spent weeks working on them with my OT.  Come on Buck.”<br/>“Hang on Chris.” Eddie was cleaning his hands. “What are they?”<br/>“They are valentines.” Buck undid the rubber band. “Let’s see one for Abrella, one for Carla, one for Maddie, one for Aunt Athena,” <br/>Athena took the card from Buck. “Thank you baby.”<br/>Buck took the next card, “ Here one for Aunt Hen, and one for Pattie, or should I say pretty Pattie.”<br/>Christopher was laughing along with Eddie and Buck, “That is not for you to read Buck now give it here.”<br/>They were still teasing when Margret raised her voice. “Evan Buckley, how dare you make fun of this child.  You should know your place, his father is right there, know your place.”<br/>Buck was surprised. “Making fun, know my place. Listen mom..” The alarm sound and everyone scrambled to the poles and stairs.<br/>Eddie was cleaning his hand and went to Athena “I could take Chris with us, make him sit in the truck.”<br/>“Please don’t,” Athena asked. “You take him and I am here alone with the Buckley’s.”<br/>“Fine no problem.” Eddie ran to the pole and over his shoulder. “Chris Aunt Athena got you, be back soon love you”<br/>Christopher yelled back. “Love you too, be safe.”<br/>“It's just us Chris,” Athena leaned on the counter. “What is it going to be?” <br/>“Aunt Athena could I have a snack.” Chris looked over his glasses.. “Maybe some chips and soda?”<br/>Margret Buckley walked over, “Young man I think you should wait for your mommy and she will let you have a snack.”<br/>Christopher did not know what to say. He looked at Athena, and she gave him a wink. “Go put the TV on sweetheart, and I’ll bring you some chips and soda.”<br/>Christopher went over to turn the TV on, while Athena prepared a snack.  The Bucley’s took his place at the counter. Athena came back from the TV. “Chris lost his mom a few years ago.  Eddie has a handful of relatives and a wonderful woman who works with Chris, and us the 118, family.”<br/>“Be that as it may,” Phillip spoke, “Even does overstep with that boy.”<br/>Athena was gritting her teeth. “The only reason we have that boy is alive is because of your son. And yes Eddie does give Buck some leeway with Chris but it is done with a lot of love, ever since the tsunami.”<br/>“We saw the Tsunami on the TV,” Margret shrugged. “But what does that have to do with Evan, or the boy?”<br/>“You two really have no clue.” Athena shook her head. “Buck was rehabbing after breaking his leg, and it was touch and go if he would join the department.”<br/>“Wait,” Phillip interrupted, “Even broke his leg, so badly that they were not sure if he would be a firefighter.”<br/>“Yes you didn’t know?’ Athena continued, “Buck needed something to distract him, so Eddie brought him Chris to watch, and they were on the pier when the tsunami hit. Buck picked up Chris and ran for their lives.  They got separated for a while, Buck was hurt and bleeding but would not stop looking for Chris.  We found them both late that night.  Bobby said he never saw Buck cry until Eddie put Chris in his arms.”<br/>“My God,” Phillip said. “I had no idea.”<br/>“Aunt Athena, “ Chris called over. “Can I play pinball please?”<br/>“Sorry Chris.” Athena smiled, “but I can’t watch you there and watch the dinner. Uncle Mike and the boys will be here soon, alright.”<br/>Phillip questioned, “Watch him how?”<br/>Athena pointed towards the pinball machine, “There is a milk crate that he strands on, and because of his balance they like to have someone near him, just in case.”<br/>Phillip walked over to Christopher and sat down next to him.”I heard you are a good friend of my son, and I heard you like pinball”<br/>	“Yes sir, Buck and I are thick as thieves,” Christopher smiled, “that what my dad always said.”<br/>“Come on let’s play pinball.” Phillip took Chris’ hand and walked him over to the pinball machine, pulled out the milk crate and helped him up on it.  He stood there and watched Chris   Very soon there were voices coming up the stairs.<br/>Denny and Harry came running toward Christopher while Mike came walking behind them. Chris greeted them “Hey guys, hi Uncle MIKe they went out on a call.  This is Buck’s dad.”<br/>As they were speaking, Hen, Chimney, Bobby and Maddie came walking up the stairs. Hen gave Denny a kiss. Maddie walked over to her father. “Hey dad I see you met our Chris, and he roped you into pinball.<br/>“I volunteered, believe me.” Phillip looked toward the steps. “Is Evan, Buck, on his way up?”<br/>“Well not yet.” Hen was choosing her words, “He and Eddie had an incident while we were on the call.”<br/>Chris picked up his head. “Is my dad alright he wasn’t hurt?”<br/>“No love, he is fine.” Hen put her hand on Chris’ shoulders, “It was a drunk driver, he was fine he walked away, but he puked all over your dad and Buck. They have to get cleaned up before dinner.”<br/>The scene moves to the locker room.  Eddie already had his shirt off, and put it in a trash bag.  “God I hate puke. Even when Chris throws up I hate it.”<br/>“Yeah me too.” Buck was undressing as well. “Listen Eddie since we are alone can we talk?”<br/>“Now Buck really.” Eddie had his pants off and was removing his socks. “Right now all I want to do is get these clothes off, get under a shower, and get back to Chris.” and  he dropped his underwear, grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.<br/>“Yeah but Eddie.” Buck realized the only way he could talk to Eddie was to strip and follow him into the showers.  He had his towel and went in to shower, Eddie was already under the water getting the puke out his hair.  They try to avoid talking here, but Buck broke that rule this time. “Eddie you would tell me right, you would tell me if I am overstepping with Christopher?”<br/>Eddie was working his soap into a lather. “Wait, you are worried about what your mother said after seeing the two of you together for what, five minutes, please get real.”<br/>Buck was under another shower trying to soap up, but he stopped. “Yeah but, I mean, I am not his dad, hell he does not even call me uncle, I’m just Buck.” <br/>Eddie stepped out of the stream. “That is right you’re not uncle, you are Buck, just Buck. You go beyond what an uncle should be, you are more than an uncle, and I am grateful.”<br/>Buck was shampooing his hair. “Grateful, grateful for what?”<br/>Eddie turned the water off and was drying himself. “When Shannon and I were having Chris, I knew I wanted to be the dad my father wasn’t.  You know the fun dad, the breakfast for dinner dad, the cut school and go to the movies dad,”<br/>Buck had his towel “You are that dad. Chris loves you and he is lucky to have you.”<br/>“Thank you, I'm the lucky one.” Eddie walked back into the locker room. “But since I brought Chris here and especially since she died, I had to become the time for bed dad, and do your homework dad.  He needs that dad to keep him making progress.  But sometimes I have to forfeit being one dad, in order to be the other, that is where you come in.”<br/>“Me?” Buck was getting dressed. “What do you mean?”<br/>“Buck,” Eddie was buttoning his shirt. “When the three of us are together, I know that Chris will have someone to have fun with. So while I worry about his bedtime, you are organizing the pillow fight.  That does not make you an uncle...that makes you his Godfather”<br/>“Godfather, hey I like that.” Buck smiled. “Thank you Eddie, you don’t know how much that means to me. I think I feel a hug come on.”<br/>Buck was so concerned with the conversation that he did not bother getting dressed, he still had his towel around his waist. Eddie put up his hand.. “Ah Buck how about getting dressed first.”<br/>A few minutes later the two men were up and dressed and up the stairs.  The three boys were involved in a pinball tournament under the supervision of Phillip, Mike and Chimney. The girls were sitting on the couches laughing and talking.  Buck and Eddie walked over and Margret greeted them. “Are you two alright?”<br/>	Buck walked over. “Yeah mom we are fine, and a lot cleaner too.”    <br/>“Dinner is ready, let's get our seats.” Once everyone was seated Bobby stood up. “Mr and Mrs. Buckley welcome to the 118.  Buck and Maddie mean a great deal to us, and we love them, and thank you for sharing them with us.”<br/>“Thank you Captain.” Margret said, “It is nice to see that our children found a home and a family.”<br/>The entire family was laughing, eatting, and enjoying themselves when Bobby’s phone rang. “Hey Tony, a girl congratulation that is great, ok sure no problem we got you covered.  Give Sally and the baby a kiss from me bye.” He hung up the phone,”Tony’s wife had the baby early he will not be in for his shift. Whose turn is it for mandatory OT?”<br/>“I do cap.” Eddie checked his watch.  “I need about 40 minutes to get Chris to my grandmothers.”<br/>“Oh come on dad it’s Friday night” Christopher protested, <br/>“I know buddy,” Eddie was understanding “ but she is the only one who can take you short notice.  Carla has the night off and I don’t have time to plan an overnight for you.  Eat up we gotta go.”<br/>Hen was puzzled, “What is wrong with your grandmother. I know that she adores Christopher.”<br/>“She does,”  Eddie sighed, “but she goes to bed at nine, that means he has to be in bed by 8:30...sorry pal”<br/>Athena got up “How about I cut you a big piece of cake, some cookies and a brownie?”<br/>‘Thank You Aunt Athena, “ Christopher looked down, “But Abrella does not like me to have sweets before bed, you can give it to dad, and I can have it tomorrow.”<br/>“Oh Eddie,” Bobby felt bad. “I have a meeting tomorrow at the academy and Athena has an early shift, or we would take Chris.”<br/>Karen joined in “Hen has an early class and Denny has a dentist appointment first thing in the morning.”<br/>Eddie put up his hand, ‘Hey guys we get it. I feel bad too.  I love my abrella, but she has a lot of old world thinking about kids, especially a kid with a disability..  Come on Chris I have to get you there and get back it time.”<br/>“Thank you for dinner Uncle Bobby and Aunt Athena.” Christopher stood up. ‘Mr and Mrs. Buckley it was nice to meet you, thank you for staying with me while I play pinball.”<br/>“The pleasure was all mine Christopher.” Phillip Buckley smiled for the first time. “I can see why Evan, Buck, loves you so much”<br/>	“Yes, yes I do.” Buck put his hand on Christopher’s shoulder, “Sit down pal, Eddie I got him.”<br/>“Buck really.” Eddie was not to surprised<br/>“Yay I get to stay up with buck tonight.” Christopher yelled. <br/>“No Chris, no.” Buck pointed his finger, “We are doing what we do every other Friday. That means pajamas, prayer, and teeth brushed by ten, and I’m picking the movie. You get one end of the couch and I get the other, and when it is over it is beddy by for Christopher. You hear me young man?”<br/>‘Yes dad, I mean Buck.” Christopher looked at them both<br/>“Evan!” Margret Buckley sounded cross. “What are you doing? You can’t take care of this child all night.”<br/>“His name is Christopher mother.” Buck fired back. “And I am perfectly capable of taking care of my Godson. Right Eddie.”<br/>“Absolutely Buck.” Eddie smiled. “There is no one I trust with my son more than you.”<br/>The rest of the time was spent over dessert and then everyone helped clean up before the next shift arrived.  Everyone left, and soon Eddie was walking Buck and Christopher out to the parking lot.  Eddie got down on one knee.  “OK Chris you be good for Buck and I will see you in the morning and we go to the pancake house for breakfast. Love you.”<br/>	Christopher gave his father a tight hug. “Love you dad be safe tonight, and thank you for my Godfather.”<br/>Eddie ran back inside because the new shift was having a line up.  Buck was walking Christopher to the car.  He was opening the back and was lifting Chris into his seat, when he heard his fathers voice. “Evan, Evan, I mean Buck.”<br/>Buck was impatient, “What is it dad, I really want to get Chris home it has been a long day.”<br/>“I know Buck, I know.” Phillip assured him. ‘Your mother has a lot of her own issues, but I want to say how proud I am of you and the family you made for yourself.”<br/>Buck around to the drivers side, “Thanks dad that means a lot.” Buck then got in his car, and his father watched him drive away proud of the man Buck has become.<br/>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>